In conventional motor vehicles there are a variety of techniques for providing flexible suspension for each wheel of the vehicle to provide a smooth ride. In many vehicles the suspension of each wheel is dependent on a torsion bar removably secured to the vehicle frame and to the wheel suspension components. When a vehicle owner desires to change the ride characteristics or suspension lift in a vehicle with independent torsion bar suspension, the owner needs to change the preload on the torsion bars. This is often accomplished by removing and replacing the torsion key for each wheel. Due to the stresses and the criticality of the torsion key, torsion keys are forged steel and are often very expensive to replace.